Certain home electrical installations require a plurality of pieces of electrical equipment or modules to be connected together. Such installations include a “multimedia installation” e.g. combining an Internet gateway, a TV decoder, a video game console, etc. It is also possible to mention a “Hi-Fi” audio installation, e.g. combining an amplifier, a CD deck, a tuner, etc.
Numerous electric cables are used in installations of this type for connecting each electrical module to a mains electricity outlet, for connecting one or more electrical modules to the Internet, for connecting the modules to one another so as to enable data to be exchanged between the modules, etc.
The use of numerous cables raises certain problems. In particular, connecting the various electrical modules to one another is relatively complex and can present difficulties for an inexperienced user.